


And as beautiful as Earth is, Ocean will always be my Home

by Twykad



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Izzy centered, M/M, marine!clary, marine!simon, pirate!alec, pirate!izzy, pirate!jace, pirate!lindsay, pirate!lydia, pirate!magnus, pirate!maia, pirate!meliorn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: Isabelle Lightwood is one of the rare female Pirate Captain and swore to prove that she has as much value as men. Successfuly so. One day, she capture a member of the Marine, Clarence Fray. Little she knows that he has a well hidden secret.





	1. Prologue

The wind was strong, blowing at Isabelle’s hair and blustering against the sails, the deep red flag flapping proudly on the mast. The young woman sighed happily, closing her eyes, enjoying the salty air, the smell of the ocean and the waves breaking on her boat’s hull. I was her favourite weather, her favourite smell, her favourite sound. Today was a perfect day and if she was lucky, she and her crew would get some vessels to loot.

Being a female pirate wasn’t easy and probably never will therefore Isabelle had to assert her authority and power, toward other pirates as well as toward any marchand, marines or prince and kings who dared to cross her path. ‘Girls on a ship are bad luck’ they said and she swore to prove them they were right; it wasn’t bad luck for her vessel and crew, it was bad luck for any other ones.

She wasn’t alone though her brothers Alec and Jace were with her, as well as Lydia, Lindsay, Maïa, Meliorn and Magnus -who was also Alec’s boyfriend-, her closest friends. They had a small crew with them but all were as merciless as their Captain and never complained about the chore. It didn’t take long before the build of Isabelle’s reputation; she was known as a fierce but loved Captain and no one who’d know her would ever try to challenge and defeat her. Unless they had a death wish.

She opened her eyes again, grinning at the ocean. For sure, she loved her life.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was high in the sky and Isabelle guessed by the grumbling of her stomach that it was around noon, maybe a little later. She was a bit disappointed by the lack of ship in the ocean, it was the perfect weather to sail and they hadn’t attack another vessel during the last few days and for good reasons so; the weather had been horrid, stormy. Jace had almost fell in the water more than once while trying to take the mainsail down. They had been lucky they were in summer though; they had ended up all so soaked they could have been dangerously sick.

She took a look at her crew, Maïa and Jace appeared to be bickering again under Meliorn, Lydia and Lindsay’s amused glares while Alec and Magnus were whispering things to each others, laughing softly. Oh she wished she had someone to love too. She chuckled lightly as Alec threw something on his brother, enraging the younger one. 

Isabelle made sure the ship was going on the right direction before joining them just as the vessel’s cook came back from the kitchen with fresh grilled fish and the last vegetables they had. They were running low on food, she knew that. They really needed to steal food or land. She grimaced at the thought, she didn’t like being on earth, she felt more fragile, vulnerable. Not that she would ever admit it. Fighting on boats was easy to her, like a child play, she was swift, gracious and fast. On land, it was more complicated, being ambushed was a risk and she couldn’t easily flee if things went wrong. She couldn’t protect her crew and they couldn’t protect them; something she couldn’t bear.

The sound of swords clashing snapped her out of her thoughts and she sighed. Of course her brothers would throw a sword fight right now. At least they were smiling and the crew was cheering..

 

“Guys, guys, would you stop please?!” She scolded trying to hide her own grin. 

“And stop teaching this stupid blonde a lesson?” Alec asked shielding a blow from Jace. “No way.”

“Don’t get so cocky Alec, I can beat you at hand to hand with my foot cuffed.”

“Oh? Who’s cocky now?”

“Both of you are, now drop that swords and come to eat lunch or you’re going to the plank. The two of you.”

 

It seemed to work as they separated and Isabelle watched Magnus giving a congratulations kiss to Alec which made her roll her eyes fondly. Alec was happy and she was glad for that. Without the asian man, he would probably still be mopping everyday and night, tumbling into the dark and bringing bad luck on the ship. 

They were in the middle of eating their lunch when she heard Lydia scream from her spot on the mast.

 

“Boat in sight !!!! Boat in sight !!!”

 

Isabelle jumped on her feet, taking her spyglass to have a better look at the vessel coming their way. The ship was huge, but they had seen worse. the sails was pure white and there was blue and gold paint on the hull. The Royal’s Marine’s flag was floating proudly in the wind. It was perfect.

Marine’s boats were always overflowed with food supplies and richness and it was always  _ fun  _ to humiliate them and it was alway good to send a message to the King. Marines always thought they were better than anyone. They always thought they were able to take down any vessels and pirates. Fools; that’s what they were. 

 

“Okay kids !!! Marines on our way! Let’s teach them a lesson!” She yelled running to the wheel.

 

Lindsay had hurried to the sails with Meliorn while Magnus, Alec, Lydia, Jace and Maïa were getting ready to fight and jump aboard. The other members of the crew were setting the cannons, lifting the heavy cannonballs into the weapon and waiting for the signal to fire. They were all so ecstatic, it felt an eternity before they were close enough to jump on the marines’ ship.

The surprised helpless, oh so unmanly, yelps and cries were Isabelle’s favourite; Those men spent so much time making fun of women, thinking they were unbreakable that there fear was a always a sweet revenge. That didn’t refrained them to defend their vessel and to fight back. They were strong and numerous, more than the Isabelle’s crew and if it wasn’t for their skills, the marines would have the upper hand. Cannons, swords and screams were like music on the wide ocean; it was so much _ fun _ . It was like a game for the pirates and as long as none of them was injured or worse, they didn't killed, or rarely. It was almost their policy; killing could bring them so much trouble and they didn't like to have blood on their hands. Most of them at least. Meliorn and some crew members did have some trouble to keep their words. But they were good sailors and so Isabelle would let it pass. She was aware that most of pirates were also murderers. The fighting and the thrill weren't enough for everyone.

Suddenly, Jace and Magnus were both calling Alec’s name. She turned abruptly to see her brother fighting two Marines while a third one was sneaking behind him, ready to kill him. Isabelle blanched as the man was raising his sword, ready for his deadly attack. Everything happened in a matter of seconds; Alec shielding himself from the blow, letting the blade penetrate his shoulder just enough to spill blood, lot of it, and make him hiss in pain but not enough to kill him, Magnus running to him, fear and anger clear in his eyes, piercing the other man’s body with his sword, Isabelle barely letting out a relieved sigh before paring her opponent's attack. 

 

“Simon careful!” she suddenly heard and found herself fighting two men and she noticed her new adversary was wearing the admiral uniform.

“I always am Clarence!” The first man, Simon, answered. 

“It’s my admiral here.”

 

Isabelle would have roll her eyes if the admiral hadn't been so beautiful. He was quite small for a man but it suited his androgynous features. His hair was long, attached in a low ponytail and was almost the colour of fire. His eyes were huge and of a unique shade of green, freckles were covering his nose and upper cheeks. He wasn't only beautiful, he was gorgeous. 

But Isabelle wouldn't let the man beauty distracting her; it was way too dangerous for her as much as for her whole crew. Alec and a few others were already injured, she couldn't risk to endangered them more. So she fought even more fiercely, her hair dancing around her as she gracefully move, swinging her sword between the two men.

 

“Needing any help Captain?” Lydia’s voice said and Isabelle couldn't help a smile. 

“Two women against to men? I’m not sure it’s fair for those two.” She laughed as she swirled, her sword clashing against Clarence’s one.

 

She didn't know how much longer they fought before the captain of the royal vessel screamed for retreat, but Isabelle found herself somewhat relieved. She watched as Magnus helped Alec going back on their ship and as the women started looking for food supplies and the men and the others for richness as Jace and Meliorn looked for medical supplies. She was smiling, content, when the ginger admiral started running at her, sword above his head, a furious look plastered on his face. But Isabelle was quicker than him and he found himself a blade against his throat, his back against Isabelle’s chest.

  
“Well, well, well my admiral, I guess you are coming with us."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are love <3


End file.
